


A Matter of Control

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [19]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-26
Updated: 2011-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That squirm was a little more contained, but the flush that snuck over Greg's ears and across his face was undeniable. "I can hold it longer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Control

Greg was gorgeous when he was squirming after a long day of Will's control. It was pretty much a verbal game, but Will liked it as much as the physical ones because he ultimately had the choice. It was a diversion he enjoyed, and Greg indulged him as if he didn't mind. Maybe it was even true, but half of the fun was the fact that Greg submitted to it. Any dislike he had for it was well-hidden, and he played along so well.

Still.

Squirming.

"Greg, do you need to hit the bathroom?"

Big brown eyes looked up at him, almost pleading. "...no?" Ha. No, because he put things off for as long as humanly possible on days like today.

Will levered himself out of his chair, grinning wickedly at Greg. "I think you do."

That squirm was a little more contained, but the flush that snuck over Greg's ears and across his face was undeniable. "I can hold it longer." He probably could, too, but there was a difference between giving Greg pain with his own hands and enjoying the buildup of it in his body while he tried to hold off asking to piss.

"I think you've held it long enough. Come." He'd even made Greg drink extra coffee, just. Just because. Well, made, offered. It turned into the same sort of thing.

Reluctantly, he rose and stepped away from the table. Will could tell that it took a lot of effort -- that it was a true endeavor to hold it back, not to hurry his steps towards the bathroom.

Greg shadowed him to the bathroom, and he waited, smirking a little because this was funny in a way, and enjoyable, that type of control. Exercising it in short bursts that made Greg squirm. Well, that or the need to piss. Either way.

He was clearly reluctant to ask, no matter that he certainly needed to do so. "May I go?"

"Hold on." He moved in behind Greg, close behind him, pressing close against Greg's ass while he unbuttoned the top button of Greg's jeans. The shiver that worked its way through his body was one of reluctance, one that made Will smile as he leaned in close, cheek against Greg's ear.

"I'm holding." There was ground glass in that statement, hoarse in Greg's throat with resistance. It was so sweet he could almost taste it.

Will took his time, too, in sliding down the zipper, closing his eyes and feeling Greg's shiver while he slid his hand inside and pushed down the fabric of Greg's briefs. He couldn't see Greg's face, but he could feel his body, feel the shift of muscles when he pulled out his dick and held it for him.

It was always the part that took the longest.

They stood there, quiet, together. Greg's body was at war with his mind, and Will could feel it dancing in the air between them. The tension implied so much, and he wished that he could see Greg's face, but for now... for now, it was enough to hold him there, to feel the struggle in him.

The lovely tension, the way Greg squirmed and stretched his legs and rocked a little before he finally let go and peed, a nervous trickle at first and then more, more relaxation. It was amusingly more difficult to aim for him than it was for Will to aim for himself, but it was so nice to have this control over him.

This kind of domination.

He could feel Greg relax as the stream slacked off and he was careful to watch, then, not to spill on him. That wasn't what he wanted.

"Perfect."

He wasn't ready to think about all of the other things he wanted. Not yet.

Maybe not ever.


End file.
